


Vid-Con and Friendships

by wayxvx



Category: Chameleon Circuit - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, charlieissocoollike, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayxvx/pseuds/wayxvx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has just broken up with his girlfriend Marzia. Feeling like he needed to have some fun, Ian and Anthony from Smosh decided to take him to the upcoming Vid-Con. There, Pewdiepie is introduced to Charlie McDonnell, or better known as "Charlieissocoollike". The two establish a friendship that soon becomes a small awkward relationship. </p><p>This was written for my friend Devon (shotalouis.tumblr.com) who I love very much.<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid-Con and Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Listen guys, I love Marzia to death okay? Don't be angry at me about having them break up. I don't hate on Marzia and plan to bring her back into the fic.

This was unexpected. Felix Kjellberg had you know, just gone to Vid-Con with Smosh and Toby to get over his break up with Marzia. They had gotten in a fight over a freaking house and it ended their relationship. Marzia had gone back to Italy with her family. Of course, Felix was still going to try to be her friend.  
He loved her dearly but it didn’t seem like it would work out. That was how he met this weird guy. Ian had introduced Felix to Dan Howell, who then introduced him. Felix felt his heart race the moment he laid eyes on the guy. “Felix, this is my friend Charlie. Well, he’s better known as charlieissocoollike.” Charlie, huh? That was pretty cute. His smile was even cuter.  
Charlie was just grinning at him the entire time. “It’s nice to meet you, Pewdiepie. I’m actually a bit of a fan of yours.” He shook Felix’s hand eagerly. Felix just laughed a bit. “Thanks man, I like your videos too. My first video of yours was the wine-gum challenge. How about you?” Charlie rocked on his heels slightly. “Mine was the Amnesia play through. I’m still watching them!” He chuckled as Dan eyed them.  
“Welllll—I’ll just be off to my panel then. I’ll see you at your concert later, Chars. Have fun.” Dan clicked his tongue at the two before walking off to a panel room. Felix gave Charlie a confused look. “Concert?? What concert?” Charlie shook his head a bit. “It’s just Chameleon Circuit’s concert. You can come if you want. They’ll let you in for free since you’re a guest here.” He took out a sharpie and wrote down the schedule and room number on Felix’s wrist. Felix looked it over and smiled a bit. “Thanks man, I’ve gotta go meet up with Toby.” Charlie nodded politely and smiled. “I have to go practice with the band.”  
Wow, okay Charlie was officially adorkable. Pewdie waved to Charlie as he left. “It was great to meet you, Pewdiepie.” “You too, Coollike.” They couldn’t stop smiling at each other for some reason. Pewdie felt something go off inside him. By the way Charlie reacted, he had a feeling he felt it too.  
The following evening was the concert. Pewdie felt his heart race in his chest as he walked in back stage to meet up with Charlie, who was sitting on a stool and going over a song. He was wearing an incredibly dorky hat and humming the lyrics to himself. “Uh.. Hey, Charlie.” Charlie looked up and put his guitar down. “Oh! You came! I’m actually really happy that you did.” He laughed a bit nervously as he stood up.  
Pewdie eyed the hat as he looked down to Charlie to be eye level with him. “What’s that on your head, Charlie?” Charlie grinned. “It’s a fez.” “A what?” “A fez.” Pewdie grinned back a bit. “It’s a weird hat, the name makes it weirder.” Charlie nodded. “Yeah, I’m not even going to deny that.” Liam came over to Charlie and tilted his head in the direction of the front stage. “We need to get going.”  
Charlie smiled at Felix. “I’ll... See you after the concert okay?” Felix returned the smile, nodding. “Yeah of course. But uh, hey, do you want to get some coffee or something afterwards? Maybe a late night movie? Not like a date, but you know, just a friendly outing.” Felix tried to control himself, but couldn’t help but keep smiling, He was just so happy he met a new friend. Charlie contemplated it for a moment, laughing. “Yeah of course. It sounds nice to me.” Pewdie’s face lit up in an instant, he quickly wrote down his number and handed it to Charlie. “Just text me when you’re ready. I’ll come get you from your hotel room.”


End file.
